Aunque tú no lo sepas
by elinor's library
Summary: Ruby decide marcharse de Storybrooke porque cree que lo que siente por Bella es más de lo que la bibliotecaria siente por ella. Situado justo después del último episodio de la segunda temporada. *Es mi primer fic, perdonad cualquier error ortográfico o de expresión. Espero que os guste :) Cualquier tipo de review es bienvenida.
1. Chapter 1

Todos tenemos un límite. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y realmente lo es, ¿pero cuando la perdemos? Cuando _aceptamos_ que no hay nada que podamos hacer para obtener lo que deseamos, cuando abandonamos la incertidumbre y dejamos paso a la certeza y esta cae sobre nosotros como un cubo de agua fría: nos paraliza al principio, se nos cala el frío en los huesos, pero nos acabamos resignando a él.

Ruby lo sabía: ya no tenía nada que hacer. Lo sabía desde el momento en que Bella recuperó la memoria y no la fue a buscar. Fue a despedir a Gold. Todas esas tardes juntas en la biblioteca, leyendo, charlando, riendo. Aquella complicidad que destilaban sus momentos juntas, esas miradas profundas que se dedicaban mutuamente, las amplias sonrisas que se robaban la una a la otra… Nada de aquello había significado nunca nada, al menos no de la misma manera para ambas.

Mientras Ruby hacía la maleta, decidida a dejarlo todo atrás (incluso a su Abuela), pensaba en todo esto. Pensaba que, sorprendentemente, ahora se sentía mucho más relajada que cuando aún creía que estaba abriéndose camino hacia el corazón de Bella y veía cómo Gold se interponía entre ellas, siempre utilizando a la bibliotecaria a su antojo para sus propósitos y sin pensar en el bien de ésta. Eso cabreaba a Ruby sobremanera. No soportaba ver cómo ese vejestorio trataba a Bella como si fuera un objeto, como si fuera "suya". ¿Qué cojones se había creído? –_Ya te estás alterando, Ruby…_- Es cierto, pero ese hombre había llegado al punto de seguirle el juego a su alter ego Lacey, que nada tenía que ver con Bella, en vez de intentar traerla de vuelta –_Ruby, tienes que admitir que la tal Lacey tenía su punto…_- No. Eso no importaba. Lo importante era que NO era Bella, era otra persona, y Gold no había luchado por Bella, se había conformado con aquella versión _grunge_ de ella. Ruby había intentado hacerla volver, no por ella, sino por Bella, porque sabía que ella querría volver del lugar en el que estuviera. Tenía que hacerlo por Bella, pero Gold se interpuso una vez más…

Ya no servía de nada pensar en ello, daba igual, Ruby se marcharía. No sabía dónde, pero se marcharía. Estaba recogiendo unas camisas de cuadros de su armario cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Extrañada, Ruby abrió la puerta, y cuál fue la sorpresa cuando se encontró a Bella al otro lado.

-Hola Be…

-No. No digas nada. No me puedo creer que estuvieras pensando en irte sin decirme nada.

-Verás…

-¡No! – La bibliotecaria entró en la habitación como un remolino, nunca antes Ruby la había visto así. La camarera cerró la puerta tras ella y esperó pacientemente a que Bella se diera la vuelta y la mirase a los ojos.

-No puedo creerme que fueras a hacerlo de verdad… A dejarme aquí tirada, ahora que …

-Pffffffft. Déjalo, no sigas por ahí.

-¿Perdón?

-En serio, déjalo, no quiero oír hablar más de ese hombre. Se ha ido, ¿no? Pues muy bien, ¡adiós muy buenas! No me digas que te voy a dejar sola ahora que él no está. Ya sé que el que yo me vaya te importa bastante menos pero…

-¿Bastante menos? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando, Ruby? ¡He venido aquí precisamente para hacerte cambiar de opinión!

-Claro, porque ahora te sientes sola porque se ha ido tu "novio", sino de qué…

-Pareces una niña pequeña, Ruby, de verdad. Pensaba que eras un poco más madura. Además, ¿a qué viene esto ahora? Ya sé que nunca ha sido santo de tu devoción, pero este ataque de celos repentino…

-¿Celos? Mira, déjalo, en serio, no tengo ganas de discutir. – Ruby estaba muy cabreada, no tenía intención de soltar todo lo que había soltado, Bella podía darse cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba, y no quería tener que darle explicaciones. Se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando pensar en alguna excusa que decir, cuando la bibliotecaria se echó a sus brazos de repente, abrazándola.

-Lo siento, Ruby, no quería hablarte así… Es solo que no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte, de verdad…

En ese momento toda la determinación de Ruby se esfumó de golpe. El mero hecho de sentir el cuerpo de Bella contra el suyo, el calor que desprendía, su olor… -_Dios, huele tan bien… No la sueltes Ruby, no la sueltes nunca…_- Y no podía soltarla, no quería. Qué ilusa había sido al pensar que podría mantenerse en su propósito de alejarse de ella, de dejarla ir, de desaparecer de su vida. Todos tenemos un límite, es cierto, pero hay personas que irremediablemente nos arrastran más allá de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron un tiempo abrazadas, sin decir nada, solamente sintiendo el calor humano de la otra –_Joder, Ruby, deberías haberte ido antes, sabías que si la veías no podrías irte…- _Ruby era consciente de ello, sabía que no podría irse si Bella le pedía que se quedase, que no la dejase sola en aquel pueblo donde prácticamente no conocía a nadie. Pero Ruby debía marcharse, no se podía quedar sabiendo que tendría que vivir con el hecho de verla cada día y no poder tocarla, abrazarla, besarla como a ella le gustaría…

_Cuando un lobo se enamora, Ruby, lo hace para siempre, da igual lo lejos que intentes escapar, siempre volverás a ella …-_ Ruby no era una persona normal y, por tanto, no sentía el amor de la misma manera que lo hacían los demás. El lobo dentro de ella había escogido a Bella, había establecido una conexión mágica e irrompible, estaba atada a ella, para _siempre._ Cuando rompieron su abrazo fue Ruby la primera en hablar.

-Verás, Bella, yo necesito un cambio de aires… -Dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo con un largo suspiro. Esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada viendo como la mujer a la que amaba hacía su propia vida y la excluía de ella…

-Pero Ruby, ¿a qué viene todo esto ahora? ¡¿No te das cuenta de que vas a perderlo TODO?!

-No, le he pedido ayuda al Hada Azul y me ha hecho una poción cómo la que hizo Gold para poder salir de la ciudad. –Sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño llavero con forma de lobo que solía llevar colgado en el espejo de su coche. – Recordaré quién soy, lo llevaré siempre encima.

La expresión de Bella se relajó un poco, pero no iba a soltar la presa tan fácilmente.

-De todas maneras, no lo entiendo, Ruby. ¿Me he perdido algo? Bueno, por supuesto que me lo he perdido, qué cosas tengo… Siento no haber estado contigo durante las últimas semanas, sé que viniste a verme varias veces, antes de que recuperara mis "recuerdos" como Lacey. Te aseguro que significa mucho para mí que persistieras en tu afán de traerme de vuelta y siento no haber estado a tu lado… Si te ha pasado algo durante este tiempo, por favor, házmelo saber, volvamos a estar como antes de todo esto, antes de que empezara esta locura, por favor. – Ahora la expresión de Bella estaba rompiéndole el corazón a Ruby, no soportaba verla así de angustiada. Ruby no era la única que lo había pasado mal, se daba cuenta ahora de ello. La súplica que había en los ojos de Bella la estaba matando.

-Es más complicado que eso, Bella, es… No podrías entenderlo.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Los músculos de Bella se tensaron, cerró la mandíbula con fuerza, apretando los labios y, después de fulminar con la mirada a Ruby dijo:

-Muy bien, haz lo que te dé la gana.

Con eso se marchó de la habitación hecha una furia, pegó un portazo que sobresaltó a Ruby y salió de edificio en dirección a la biblioteca. Ruby se quedó hecha polvo, de pie, sola en su habitación – _¿No era esto lo que querías, estúpida? Tú solita te lo has buscado, ahora ya puedes irte, bonita, no va a ir detrás de ti después de esto.-_ Sí, ahora ya podía irse. De los que sabían que iba a marcharse nadie podía lograr entenderlo, ni si quiera su Abuela, ¿pero qué le esperaba si se quedaba allí? Sus mejores amigas, Snow y Emma, se habían marchado a otro mundo y no sabía si quiera si las volvería a ver; August era ahora un niño pequeño; Ashley estaba dedicada a su bebé y al padre de la criatura; solo le quedaban Bella y su Abuela –¡_Razones suficientes para quedarse, estúpida cabezota!- _Pero no podía quedarse.

Vio a Bella alcanzar la puerta de la biblioteca desde la ventana y sintió un enorme deseo de correr tras ella, de explicarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, de decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella y que tampoco quería perderla. –_Lo que te pasa es que no tienes el valor suficiente para hacerlo, eres una cobarde._- Y lo era, tenía miedo a decirle a Bella lo que sentía porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, que el corazón de la bibliotecaria pertenecía a aquel hombre desagradecido, y que ella era simplemente su _amiga_. Habían compartido momentos muy especiales juntas, mientras guardaba su caperuza roja en la maleta recordó el día en que Bella la ayudó a valorarse más a sí misma. Se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar cómo Bella había estado a su lado en todo momento, hasta que ella la dejó encadenada en la biblioteca, por su propio bien, no quería arriesgarse a hacerle daño, no podría vivir con ello. Aún así no se sentía orgullosa por haberlo hecho, más tarde aprendería que Bella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma, aunque pareciera no darse cuenta de lo que Gold hacía con ella, de cómo la manipulaba…

Era ya tarde cuando Ruby acabó de hacer sus maletas. Bajó a despedirse de su Abuela, que aún no entendía el porqué de su partida, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar, cuando llegara el momento su nieta se lo contaría.

-Ve con cuidado, niña. Y ya sabes que puedes volver aquí cuando quieras. Procura llamar de vez en cuando.

-De acuerdo, Abuelita, prometo hacerlo.

-Con lo dejada que eres apuesto a que te olvidas del número…

-Abuelita, lo tengo guardado en el teléfono, no lo olvidaré.

-Bueno… Pues eso, niña. Cuídate mucho. –La Abuela de Ruby no era muy dada a demostrar sus sentimientos, no se le daba bien, pero en aquel momento la abrazó fuerte. Ruby le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida, y sonrió.

-Te echaré de menos, Abuelita.

-Y yo a ti, niña.

Finalmente Ruby salió de Granny's con sus maletas y se dirigió a su coche. Guardó las maletas en el maletero, cogió el mapa que había comprado recientemente y se dispuso a arrancar el coche. Miró en dirección a la biblioteca y vio luz en la ventana del apartamento de Bella. Le pareció ver también una sombra asomada a la ventana, pero cuando se fijó bien no había nadie. –_No seas tonta, no va a estar pendiente de ti, la has cagado con todo el equipo, ahora atente a las consecuencias.-_ Ya no había vuelta atrás, se marcharía de Storybrooke definitivamente y se llevaría con ella su amor por Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Era la 1 de la madrugada cuando Bella vio, desde la ventana de su apartamento, cómo Ruby se marchaba de Storybrooke con su coche rojo, y todo por su culpa. Si hubiera sabido llevar mejor las cosas, si se hubiera controlado un poco más… -_Reconoce que eso no es propio de ti, Bella, tú nunca de dejas llevar, siempre racionalizas…-_ Pero eso era lo que conseguía Ruby: sacarla de su zona de confort. Aquella chica rompía todos sus esquemas y tal vez fuera eso lo que le atraía: la aventura que suponía estar junto a ella, la vitalidad que desprendía. Bella necesitaba sentirse viva y Ruby conseguía que se sintiera así; necesitaba experimentar lo que significaba tomar sus propias decisiones, tener la oportunidad de escoger y Ruby le había brindado aquella oportunidad –_Esa chica ha sido la única persona, en toda tu vida, que no ha intentado controlarte…- _ Ruby era una persona especial, Bella lo sabía, y por culpa de no querer admitir lo que sentía por ella y arriesgarse a decírselo, a pedirle que se quedara con ella porque la necesitaba, ahora la veía marchar.

Desde el momento en que se conocieron Bella notó cómo una chispa saltó en su interior, una chispa que fue creciendo y creciendo durante las horas que pasaban juntas. Ruby ayudó a Bella a preparar la biblioteca para su apertura y, poco a poco, la bibliotecaria consiguió contagiar su pasión por los libros a la camarera. A Bella le gustaba pensar que era debido a los momentos en los que le leía en voz alta mientras las dos se acurrucaban en el sofá, tapadas con una manta y con la sola luz que les proporcionaba el fuego de la chimenea. –_Se acurrucaba a tus pies, cómo un cachorrito…-_ Luego estaban los paseos por el bosque, con Ruby en su forma de lobo, cada luna llena desde que se rompió la maldición: aquellos eran sus momentos más íntimos y los que a Bella más le gustaban. Ruby la llevaba hasta su lugar preferido del bosque, un claro pequeño por el que discurría un arroyo entre unas piedras, y cuando se aseguraba de que la bibliotecaria no fuera a marcharse (cosa que el lobo entendía como tirarse sobre Bella y tumbarla sobre las piedras, apoyando todo su peso sobre ella hasta asegurarse que la bibliotecaria no iba a moverse de allí) el lobo salía corriendo, libre, y aullaba a la luna. A Bella le fascinaba aquello, lo salvaje que era. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, el lobo volvía con alguna presa entre las fauces y la depositaba al lado de Bella. Más de un susto se había pegado la bibliotecaria al ver un conejo medio destripado a su lado, pero sabía que ésa era la forma de dar las gracias y de mostrar afecto del lobo, de Ruby.

Así se sucedió su amistad, pero en medio de todo aquello siempre se había interpuesto una persona: el señor Gold. Es cierto que estuvo enamorada de él, tiempo atrás, pero desde que conoció a Ruby las cosas cambiaron. Ruby le había mostrado el mundo, ofreciéndole la posibilidad de conocerlo por sí misma, y eso es algo que siempre le había negado: cuando no era porque estaba bajo su custodia era porque quería "protegerla". nunca había sido partidario de que Bella entablara amistad con Ruby, y logró impedir en diversas ocasiones que las chicas dejaran de verse durante algunos días (sobre todo cuando perdió su memoria y recuperó los "recuerdos" de Lacey, se aprovechó de ella para satisfacer sus necesidades mientras Bella no era responsable de sus actos, manteniendo a Lacey bien sujeta y sin dejar que Ruby se acercara a ella), pero eso hacía que Bella deseara aún más pasar tiempo con Ruby y que aprovechara al máximos los momentos que pasaba con ella.

Poco a poco la bibliotecaria se daba cuenta de que perdía interés por aquel hombre y desistía en su afán por sacar la bondad que creía que había en él. Podía parecer egoísta, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse más por sí misma que por él, a anteponer su felicidad a la suya ya que éstas no iban de la mano, sino que habían empezado a separarse y a tomar rumbos diferentes. Bella era consciente de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia Ruby, pero tenía miedo a enfrentarlos, a aceptarlos como tal, ya que no sabía cómo podían afectar a la amistad que mantenía con la camarera. Es cierto que había notado que Ruby la trataba diferente a las demás personas, que se preocupaba mucho por ella (cuando estuvo en el hospital iba a verla a menudo e intentaba ayudarla a recordar cosas, intentaba traerla de vuelta), pero… -_Sí, dilo, ¿qué tiene que hacer una chica tan despampanante como Ruby con una chica como tú? ¿Cómo iba a fijarse en ti? Sois solo amigas, Bella, amigas…-_ Se había resignado a ello. Había decidido no decirle nada para no comprometer su amistad, pero aún así la había perdido.

Sabía que a Ruby le molestaba que no la hubiera ido a ver después de recuperar la memoria, pero se avergonzaba de cosas que había hecho Lacey y no quería que Ruby tuviera una imagen errónea, le importaba demasiado lo que la camarera pensara sobre ella. Bella NO era Lacey. Y eso fue lo primero que le dijo a cuando recuperó la memoria –_Gracias a Dios que tuvo una "iluminación" y acabó dándote la poción, sino aún estarías jugando al billar en el Rabbit Hole…-_ . Había tenido que ir a "despedirlo" cuando se marchaba a otro mundo en busca de Henry con los demás para dejarle claro que ella era quien controlaba su vida y que él no tenía ningún derecho a decidir sobre ella, y menos aún había tenido derecho a considerar el no darle la poción que le había devuelto la memoria. Le había dicho finalmente que no quería tener nada más que ver con él, que no iba a esperarle y que podía marcharse en paz. Pero esto Ruby no lo sabía.

La bibliotecaria se desplomó sobre su cama, cogió uno de los muchos libros que había en su mesita de noche y empezó a leer, intentando olvidar el hecho de que había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Ruby lo que realmente sentía, y que probablemente nunca más volvería a verla.-_Lo peor de todo es que os hayáis peleado antes de que ella se fuera, esa va a ser la última imagen que se lleve de ti: la de una tonta enfurruñada.-_ Eso sí que no podía soportarlo. ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso tenía el valor suficiente como para ir tras ella?

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó de mal humor, había tenido un sueño inquieto y no había dormido muy bien. Se levantó y se pegó una ducha, como de costumbre, antes de empezar la jornada de trabajo. Hoy no iría a desayunar a Granny's, no podría soportar entrar en aquel sitio y no ver a Ruby con su delantal, atendiendo a los clientes siempre con aquella sonrisa perfecta esculpida en su rostro. Se hizo el desayuno en casa y cuando hubo terminado bajó a la biblioteca. Se puso a ordenar libros por secciones y, por casualidad, encontró encima de una mesa uno de los últimos libros que había estado leyendo Ruby: "La Isla Mágica", de Julio Verne, y que le había llevado al hospital cuando perdió la memoria. Abrió el libro y encontró una fotografía en la que aparecían ella y Ruby en el bosque, la habían tomado una tarde que pasaron juntas allí y parecía que hacía una eternidad de aquello. El corazón se le encogió. Se desplomó sobre una silla, con el libro en su regazo, y la fotografía cayó al suelo boca abajo. Cuando Bella se fijó más en el papel se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito en el reverso de la foto, algo que no había visto cuando había leído el libro en el hospital. Extrañada se levantó y cogió la fotografía.

"_Sé que volverás."_


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby había pasado la noche en un motel barato en Maine y tenía la espalda hecha polvo debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba el delgado colchón sobre el que había dormido. Se desperezó y estiró sus músculos en un movimiento que recordaba al que hacía cuando estaba en su forma de lobo. No solo había dormido mal debido al estado de su cama, tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño porque había llegado de madrugada al motel y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que estaba haciendo. –_No creo que seguir durmiendo en sitios de mierda como éste vaya a ayudarte a olvidar a Bella… Lo único que vas a conseguir va a ser contracturarte toda la espalda.-_ Había dormido poco, pero no se podía permitir seguir tirada en la cama toda la mañana, tenía que encontrar un alojamiento más cómodo.

La camarera se levantó de la cama, cogió una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y cuando estuvo vestida recogió sus cosas para marcharse de la habitación. Pagó en recepción lo que debía por pasar la noche allí y luego se montó en su coche.- ¡_Y ahora a la aventura! A poder ser, encuentra un lugar para dormir en el que los colchones tengan algo más de grosor esta vez…-_ Encendió en la radio y en aquel momento empezó a sonar una canción…

"_**Aunque tú no lo sepas me he inventado tu nombre, me drogué con promesas, y he dormido en los coches… Aunque tú no lo entiendas nunca escribo el remite en el sobre… Por no dejar mis huellas." **__*NOTA: supongamos que Ruby puede oír una canción en español y que puede entenderla xD_

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que te das cuenta de que el universo está intentando comunicarse contigo, esos momentos en los que piensas que hay una fuerza invisible que quiere decirte algo. Esa canción describía a la perfección su situación en aquel momento y le alivió pensar, como nos pasa a todos, que no era la única que había pasado por ello; eso es lo que consiguen las canciones que significan algo para nosotros, hacen que nos sintamos entendidos y nos ayudan a entender mejor lo que estamos sintiendo. Ruby se quedó sentada, sin arrancar el motor, hasta que acabó la canción. Cuando acabó dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y en el preciso instante en el que iba a poner el coche en marcha su teléfono móvil vibró y se encendió la pantalla indicándole que había recibido un mensaje. Extrañada, Ruby cogió el móvil y, sorprendida, vio que era de Bella.

"_¿Siempre supiste que volvería? ¿Nunca lo dudaste?"_

Tecleó rápidamente la respuesta.

"_Has encontrado la fotografía, ya sabes cuál es la respuesta._"

Otra vez la vibración.

"_Me deberías haber venido a buscar allá donde fuera que estuviera, te estaba esperando, sabes… Te estaba esperando a ti, Ruby. Yo tampoco dudé nunca de que intentarías encontrarme, te estuve esperando._"

No lo entendía, ¿qué quería decir Bella con todo aquello? ¿Acaso no recordaba cómo había intentado hacerla recordar?

"_Te estuve buscando pero te retuvo dentro de Lacey y no me dejó acercarme a ti. Cuando supe que habías recuperado tus "recuerdos" de Lacey fui a hablar contigo, pero él no me permitió verte."_

La pantalla del móvil se volvió a iluminar de nuevo.

"_Si me estuviste buscando… ¿Por qué te has marchado ahora? se ha ido, y le dejé claro que él no era quién para controlarme, y nunca más volverá a hacerlo. No te fui a ver antes por miedo a que te avergonzaras de lo que había hecho Lacey… Pero te necesitaba. Ahora. Te necesito."_

Aquellas palabras le dieron el valor que necesitaba para escribir el texto siguiente:

"_Solo tienes que pedirlo y volveré. Por ti iría hasta más allá de las fronteras de Fantasía si hace falta."_

La respuesta de Bella llegó rápido.

"_Fantasía no tiene fronteras, tonta... Vuelve a casa, Ruby, por favor._"

"_Espera mi llegada con la primera luz del quinto día, al alba mira al este… (bueno, solo será un día, pero así quedaba más épico)._"

"_No me puedo creer que estés haciendo el tonto de ésta manera en un momento como este… Pero supongo que por eso te quiero, y porque eres capaz de citar mis novelas y películas favoritas._"

Esperad un momento. ¿Acababa de decir Bella que quería a Ruby? –_No puede ser, debes haber leído mal.-_ Releyó el mensaje diez veces, y no se había equivocado. Lo había dicho. La quería. No podía perder más tiempo, debía volver a Storybrooke en cuanto antes, necesitaba saber si aquel "te quiero" significaba lo mismo que para ella.

"_Estaré allí en menos de lo que se dice "quidditch". Yo también te quiero._"

No podía evitarlo, se había convertido en toda una "friki", y Bella tenía la culpa de ello. Con una sonrisa en la cara arrancó el coche y se dispuso a volver a casa, a Storybrooke.


End file.
